Terima Kasih
by Bukan Author
Summary: Dan karena itulah," kau menyambung kalimatmu.  "aku ingin mewarnai hatimu, bolehkah?"


Pedang tajam itu telah menghunusku. Kini aku berada di ambang kematian―dan kau di ambang kebebasan. Setelah ini, aku yakin kau akan pergi bersama dia―yang telah menghunuskan pedang kepadaku―dengan senyum kebebasan yang telah lama pudar dari wajah manismu. Sedangkan aku, menghilang dari dunia ini. Kegelapan―yang identik denganku―mulai menggerogotiku. Semakin lama, kegelapan itu menjalar.

Aku mulai menutup bola mata _emerald_-ku. Namun sebuah sinar hangat mengisyaratkan agar sepasang bola mata ini tetap terbuka. Kegelapan yang sedari tadi menjalar, tiba-tiba terhenti. Aku dapat merasakan keberadaanmu di sampingku, lewat tetes air mata yang terjatuh dengan indahnya di tanganku. Aku memutar bola mataku agar dapat melihat sosok dirimu yang tengah terduduk disampingku dan menangisiku.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi," bibir manismu mengatakan hal itu.

Tangan rapuhku meraih jemari lentikmu selembut mungkin. Walaupun kegelapan itu membuatku tak dapat merasakan sebagian anggota tubuhku, tapi aku dapat merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. "Tetaplah berada disini."

Kau menganggukan kepalamu pelan. Sinar hangat yang merupakan kekuatanmu―Shun-shun Rikka―serta kau yang berada di sampingku, membuatku melupakan kegelapan ini dan memberikanku secercah harapan agar dapat bertahan. Aku kembali menatap sosokmu yang tengah berusaha mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu agar aku dapat bertahan. Melihatmu yang seperti itu membuat hatiku terasa tersayat. Perasaan seperti ini tidak hanya kali ini saja, saat kau melayani tuanku aku merasakan hal ini. Saat kau terluka aku merasakan ini. Dan yang terparah, saat kau melihat dirinya―yang telah menghunuskan pedangnya kepadaku. Aku bertanya, mengapa aku merasakan hal ini? Bukankah _Espada _sepertiku hanya membutuhkan rasa setia?

Aku kembali menutup mataku dan memutar memori yang terekam di otakku selama kau hadir dalam kehidupanku.

.

.

Terima Kasih

―Karena Kau telah Mewarnai Hidupku―

© Hikari Kamisa

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

Aku menjejakkan kakiku keluar dari _garganta_. Melihat dunia lain yang lebih berwarna dari duniaku. Seharusnya, aku merasa senang. Tapi, aku―_Espada_―tidak membutuhkan rasa konyol itu. Yang aku butuhkan hanya rasa kesetiaanku pada tuanku. Kehadiranku ke dunia ini, membuat para shinigami sadar bahwa _Arrancar _datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang telah ditentukan―_Winter War_. Ternyata, tidak hanya shinigami yang datang untuk menyerangku. Beberapa orang manusia―yang _reiatsu_-nya berbeda dari manusia biasa―datang juga menyerangku. Dan kau bersama kawan-kawanmu berada di pihak mereka, berusaha menyerangku sekuat yang kau bisa.

Aku melukai kawan-kawanmu dengan mudah, semudah aku mengayunkan tanganku. Kini tinggal kau yang masih berdiri tegak di depanku. Walaupun kau berdiri tegak, aku dapat melihat dari iris abu-abumu bahwa engkau takut. Kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menyembuhkan teman-temanmu dan bertahan dari seranganku. Tak kusangka, bahwa kau cukup kuat untuk menahan seranganku.

Aku kembali menyerangmu disaat kau sedang lengah. Seharusnya, serangan itu melukaimu. Namun, dia melindungimu dan memintamu untuk mundur. Akhirnya dia bertarung denganku. Aku mengakhiri pertarungan ini karena melihat dia yang telah terluka berat. Aku pun kembali ke duniaku.

Tegar walau sebenarnya takut, itulah kesan pertamaku saat bertemu denganmu.

.

Aku melaporkan hal-hal yang aku alami saat aku berkunjung ke dunia lain itu―kota Karakura. Tak kusangka, Aizen-sama tertarik dengan kemampuanmu. Ia memerintahku agar membawa dirimu ke tempat tinggalku―Hueco Mundo. Untuk menjadikanmu sebagai senjata dalam hasratnya mencapai misinya.

.

Di lorong yang menghubungkan dunia shinigami dan duniamu, kita berjumpa lagi. Aku memberimu dua penawaran yang sangat tidak adil―bagimu namun bagi majikanku tidak. Dengan enggan, kau memilih pilihan yang dipaksakan itu, ikut denganku ke Hueco Mundo.

Aku memberikanmu waktu untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada satu orang saja. Dan tak kusangka, kau memilih dia. Mengapa bukan sahabat terdekatmu? Mengapa bukan kakakmu yang telah meninggal? Mengapa dia?

Kini aku tahu jawabannya karena engkau―sampai saat ini―mencintainya. Cinta?

.

Tugasmu selama di Hueco Mundo adalah menjaga dirimu sampai Aizen-sama memakaimu. Dan tugasku adalah menjagamu. Kelihatannya mudah bukan untuk dilakukan oleh seorang _Cuarto Espada_ seperti ku?

.

Terkadang aku berpikir mengapa kau sangat berharap agar teman-temanmu menjemputmu. Apakah mereka masih percaya dengan seorang pengkhianat―sebuah gelar yang kubuatkan untukmu―sepertimu? Apakah hati yang kau damba-dambakan itu yang membuatmu seperti itu?

.

Waktu makan malam―mungkin seluruh waktu makanmu adalah makan malam―bagimu, aku dengan mudah memasuki ruanganmu untuk mengantar makan malammu. Mencari sosok dirimu yang semakin rapuh disini. Akhirnya, mata _emerald_-ku menemukanmu yang tengah terbaring pulas di sofa putih itu. Badan mungilmu yang meringkuk dalam dingin menunjukkan kerapuhan dirimu yang sangat besar.

"Onna, bangun, waktunya makan malam," perintahku. Tak peduli kau masih merasakan kantuk.

Bibirmu menggumamkan sesuatu yang sulit kudengar. Aku pun membungkukkan diriku agar dapat mendengar gumamanmu.

"Kebencian yang menyulut hatimu membuatmu hampa akan keberadaan hati," gumammu di tengah tidurmu.

Apa yang kau maksud? Aku tidak mengerti. Kudekatkan bibirku pada telingamu, "Apa yang kau maksud, Onna? Bangunlah dan makan!"

Kau tetap meringkuk di sofa itu. Kau mulai bergumam lagi, "Aku ingin menorehkan kuasku di hatimu agar hampa itu hilang."

Mata _emerald_-ku membulat menatap sosok dirimu. Aspek keberadaanku sebagai _Espada_ adalah kehampaan. Hati yang kau banggakan itu telah mati dibunuh rasa hampa itu. Bukankah itu maksudmu?

Perlahan, kau menunjukkan iris abu-abumu. "Eh? Ulquiorra-kun? Sudah waktunya makan, ya?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. Jentikan jemari pucatku memerintahkan seorang _Arrancar _untuk masuk ke dalam ruanganmu dan membawa makananmu. Kau pun menikmati makan malammu. Sedangkan aku, menatapmu.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra-kun?" tanyamu begitu sadar bahwa mata _emerald_-ku menatapmu.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan menorehkan kuasmu?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Raut mukamu terlihat bingung, kau berpikir sejenak. "Bukankah itu mimpi?"

"Kau bergumam saat kau tidur."

Semu merah mewarnai wajah manismu. "I-itu, tidak ada. Kau sudah makan, Ulquiorra-kun?"

Bibirku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu, karena kau juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Akhirnya kau pun memakan makan malammu dengan tenang.

"Hampa," gumamku. "aspek hidupku. Penyebab keberadaanku disini."

Kau mengangkatkan kepalamu dan menatapku. Kau mengulas senyum manis di bibirmu. "Aku tahu itu."

"Dari?"

"Perilakumu."

Satu kata singkat yang dapat menjawab seluruh sikapku kepada semua makhluk. Dingin dan kejam, bukankah begitu rasa hampa? Kau benar.

"Dan karena itulah," kau menyambung kalimatmu. "aku ingin mewarnai hatimu, bolehkah?"

Haruskah aku menjawab hal itu? Haruskah aku memiliki hati? Aku kembali mempertimbangkan permintaanmu, "Yang kuperlukan hanya rasa setiaku pada Aizen-sama, Onna."

Kau mengukir raut kecewa di wajahmu, "Begitukah?"

.

Mereka datang, berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari genggamanku. Bukankah apa yang telah digenggam oleh seorang kelelawar tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengambilnya? Mereka akan menggenggamnya dan mempertahankannya, bukan?

Tak akan kulepaskan dirimu kepada mereka. Karena hasrat tuanku belum terlaksana.

Sebuah pertanyaan menggantung di benakku saat ini. Jika Aizen-sama telah menggunakanmu, apa yang akan dilakukannya padamu? Membunuhmu? Bukankah itu percuma? Untuk apa aku membawamu dan menjagamu sampai saat ini? Percuma. Apa rasa setia ini juga percuma? Tapi, apa perhatianmu kepadaku―untuk mewarnai hatiku―juga percuma? Jika kau telah mewarnai hatiku, bukankah kau akan pergi juga? Satu kata yang dapat menjawab semuanya.

Percuma.

.

"Ulquiorra-kun," bagai sebuah orkesta yang indah bibirmu memanggil namaku.

Aku hanya menatap dirimu dari ekor mataku. Kudapati sosok dirimu yang tengah mengeluarkan bulir kristal itu.

"Jika aku mewarnai hatimu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti Aizen yang telah meninggalkan rasa setiamu. Seorang pelukis tidak akan meninggalkan karyanya dengan mudah, bukan? Sebuah harga tinggi haruslah menjadi bayarannya," ujarmu di tengah isakanmu.

Akulah yang menawarkan rasa setiaku pada Aizen-sama. Sehingga ia dengan mudahnya, dapat meninggalkanku. Tetapi kau, dengan inisiatifmu kau mewarnai hatiku. Aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirku, "Kau benar, Onna."

"Oleh karena itu, tetaplah hidup. Agar aku bisa mewarnai hatimu," pintamu. Bulir-bulir kristal bening kembali jatuh dari mata abu-abumu.

Tangan rapuhku menggapai pipimu dengan jejak air mata disana. Perlahan, aku menghapusnya. "Seandainya aku bisa, Hime," bisikku.

"Maaf?" kau memintaku untuk mengulanginya. Aku membuat isyarat dengan jemariku agar membuatmu mendekat.

"Seandainya," nafasku kini tersengal-sengal. "aku bisa, Hime."

Bulir air mata kini jatuh dan mengenai wajah pucatku. Kau menangis. Sinar hangat dari Shun-shun Rikka-mu kini terasa dingin. Kekuatanmu tidak dapat menolak kegelapan yang mengantarku pada kematian. Aku tersenyum lemah di hadapanmu, "Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku ingin bertemu dan membiarkanmu mewarnai hatiku, Hime. Terima kasih."

Kegelapan itu kini menyelimuti tubuhku. Membuat tubuhku menjadi pasir. Dan hilang bersama angin yang membawaku membaur dengan padang pasir Hueco Mundo.

.

Matahari kini mulai turun dari singgasananya. Membiarkan tinta jingganya mewarnai langit. Mata abu-abu itu menatap sendu ke arah langit jingga itu. Langkah kakinya membawa ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Setetes air mata muncul dari mata indah itu. Sudah satu tahun setelah Ulquiorra meminta dirinya untuk mewarnai hatinya di kehidupan selanjutnya. Namun, apakah bisa ia mengerjakannya? Haruskah ia menyusul Ulquiorra?

"Jika kau berjalan seperti itu, kau bisa jatuh, Onna," suara bariton itu. Suara yang ia rindukan.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, agar dapat melihat sosoknya yang tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Ulquiorra-kun?" ujar bibir manisnya.

"Apa kabar, Inoue Orihime?"

Air mata itu semakin berwujud dan jatuh, meninggalkan jejak yang lebih di wajah manisnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kepada lelaki berkullit pucat itu. Tangan mungilnya memuluk erat tubuh lelaki itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau kesini?"

Ibu jari pucat Ulquiorra menghapus lembut jejak air mata di waja Orihime, "Pernahkah kau mendengar kata reinkarnasi?"

Kini pelukan itu semakin erat, mencoba meyakinan agar Ulquiorra tidak pergi lagi, "Apakah kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Tidak," jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Ibu jarinya kini turun dan mengangkat dagu Orihime, membuatnya agar mata _emerald_-nya dapat memandang mata abu-abunya.

"Janji?"

Sebuah anggukanlah yang ia dapatkan. "Asal kau menepati janjimu untuk mewarnai hatiku."

"Tentu saja."

.

The End

* * *

Hika's Note:

UWAAAAA~ SAYA AKHIRNYA BIKIN ULQUIHIME X3 tapi ancur yak? Tapi lebih ancur lagi kalo misalnya Kuroi-chan gak ngebeta reader :3 MAKASIH BANYAK KUROI-CHAAAAAN~ SEMOGA ANDA JUGA PUBLISH FIC~ XDDD Last, mind to review?


End file.
